


Beth Jones

by Megan678



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan678/pseuds/Megan678
Summary: Beth is actually the Daughter of Emma the savior and Killan the pirate what length will Killan and Emma go to to save they Daughter When she been trans ported to a land over run by zombies
Kudos: 1





	1. New baby

"Oh Emma sweetheart what's her name?" Mary margret ask Emma has justw given birth to her second grandchild  
"Beth Jones" Emma says smiling at the baby  
"Welcome to farther hood" David says to Killan  
"Aye mate" he says as Emma hands the baby to him  
"Hey Beth" he says  
Five years later

"Daddy" Beth calls  
"Yes sweetheart" Killan says picking up his little girl "I'm gonna be a captain just like you when I grow up I'll have my own ship and my own adventures and all the men will fancy me" She says Killan smiles looking into his daughter big blue eyes  
"Yes to the ship and adventures but no men until your thirty" He says already dreading the day that she starts dating "but I need a crew" she protest "I will be you crew it'll be just you and me the two captan Jones on adventures" he says  
"And mommy and Henry" she says "Aye" he says and she wraps her arms around his neck  
"Your my number one Daddy" she says and Killan heart swells "Aye and your my number one" He says


	2. Otis

13 years later  
Where am I? Is the first thought I come up with I'm alone in the woods "hello?" I call no one answers so I start walking I come to a clearing I'm grabbed by a zombie "ahh help!" I call not knowing what's happening suddenly there's a shot and the zombie falls "Hey are you ok?" The guy ask "yes what's happening?" I asked   
"That was a zombie are you sure your ok where's your group?" He ask "I'm alone" I say   
"I'm Otis what's your name?" He ask   
"I m Beth" I say "well Beth I live on a farm how about you come live with me and my family" Otis says   
"Okay" I say I just stay there until I find my way home  
"How old are you Beth?" Otis ask   
"I'm eighteen" I tell Otis   
We walk past a mailbox that's says Green  
"Hey Otis who's that?" A old man says "this is Beth she's alone so I told her to come with me to live with us on the farm" Otis said   
"I'm Hershel Green what's your last name?" He ask "Jones" I say "This is Maggie green my daughter she will show you around" Hershel tells me   
"Hey Beth come on let's show you around" Maggie says   
"The is Betty my mom mom this is Beth Jones" Maggie says  
"Hey Beth your very pretty how old are you?" Betty ask I'm eighteen" I tell them "wow your older then I thought" Maggie says "I get that a lot" I tell them   
They both show me around I meet Jason and Sean I get really close with Betty she reminds me of grandma. Days pass Betty got bit saving me and Sean died while he was building a gate around the fence Hershel locked them in the farm in hopes of finding a cure.   
I'm out by the stables when a zombie that uses be a little girl stumbles up "Hershel!" I call he comes tuning and puts the girl in the barn  
"You spend a lot of time with the horses" Hershel says  
"It reminds me of my grandad he would always take me out to ride horses as a kid" I tell him   
"What was his name?" Hershel ask "David Nolan" I say   
More days passed it's been months   
"Hey Otis going hunting again?" I ask  
"Yeah well if you know of any grocery stores let me know kid" he teases   
"I will keep an eye out" I say  
He laughs with me "see ya kid" he says  
"See you"   
I miss Daddy and mom and Henry I wonder if I will ever find my way home again I really miss Daddy I was always a Daddy girl.


End file.
